Right hand, Left hand
by Tingzu
Summary: Two hands, two siblings, one piano, one heart.


**Just a few things about this Story. The "Song" That will be mentioned here is this song.**

**add this into the youtube link and I hope you will like it.**

.com/watch?v=yYlPcLgGh9c&NR=1

**It's the extended version of the song "River Flows In You" by Yurima**

**This story may be a bit hard to catch along but I hope some of you will understand this story.**

**Oh, and one more notice. I STRONGLY SUGGEST PLAYING THE SONG WHILE READING IT because it sets the tone.**

Silence filled the quiet serene concert hall. Touya sat on the bench in front of the piano looking distantly at the keys. Touya lifted his hand a touched a key. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Why are you giving up?" a gentle voice asked.

Touya looked up and saw it was his dear sister, Sakura.

"Sakura…" Touya called.

Sakura smiled gently and sat next to him on the bench. She picked up Touya's piano notes and she flipped through them carefully looking at each piece. Finally she found one the met her eye and she grinned.

"Play this for me!" Sakura placed the piece onto the piano board and pointed to the title.

Touya looked at the piece and sighed. He shook his head.

"I can't…" Touya mumbled.

"Why can't you?" Sakura demanded.

Touya looked at his left arm that was wrapped tightly on a cast that was slung around his shoulders. "It won't sound the same…" Touya said with a distant look, he looked away from the piano.

Touya felt a cold gentle hand touch his arm. Touya turned and saw Sakura smiling.

"Then I'll be your left hand." Sakura remarked delightfully. She took Touya's right hand and guided it to the piano keys. "Ready to go when you are!"

Touya sighed as he gave into Sakura's eagerness. Touya took a deep breath and as he braced himself.

The music started out softly, and music filled the air. Sakura's hand followed Touyas' steady melody as he lighted tapped each key letting the sound bounce in the air.

"See? You can play!" Sakura laughed as they continued to play in sync. Touya gave a small smile at the progress they were making. He never thought he would be able to play the piano as beautifully as he did without his left hand. But with Sakura supporting him like a duet, he felt assured and peaceful.

The music danced in the empty concert hall and echoed against its walls. Touya started play louder and the melody became more complex. Sakura continued to play on.

"Sakura," Touya started.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked lightly as she continued to play.

"I-I'm sorry…" Touya swallowed what he felt like tears that were in his eyes.

"About what?" Sakura laughed.

Touya was silent.

Sakura continued. "The only thing you have to be sorry about it making me worry about you! Geez!"

Sakura leaned her head onto the side of him. "Just be happy! And don't be sorry about crying!"

Touya grinned. "So much touching words for a Gaki…" Touya teased.

"I'm not a Gaki!" Sakura pouted. As she turned to glare at her brother she almost messed up and she turned quickly back at the piano and focused on it. Touya laughed as he shook his head at Sakura's clumsiness. Sakura pouted but the pout didn't stay long as her face started to give off a smiled and she had to laugh with him.

As the two siblings continued to play rain started to fall gently outside Touya looked out the window, as he continued to play.

Sakura looked at the score then looked back at Touya. "Hoe, Onii-chan! You're extending the piece!" Sakura said.

"Well then, try to follow along then…" Touya remarked. "It's good practice!"

Sakura was now giving her full focus on the piano watching her brothers hands play gracefully on the piano. As Sakura was focused on the piano she never noticed Touya was watching her carefully and watching her every move. _"Please…don't let this song end…" _Touya thought as he continued along the main melody.

"Onii-chan…every song has to come to an end…" Sakura said as she changed the octave of her part forcing Touya to start the ending part of the piece.

"I know…but…I just…" Touya sighed. "I wish we could have played longer…" Touya could feel tears forming in his eyes. "I can finally play with both hands…I just didn't want it to end…I feel like when this ends…so will my sense of touch on the piano will end…"

Sakura smiled. "Who ever said you had a sense of touch?"

Touya looked at her confused.

"You have a gift…a talent…Onii-chan, you have to keep playing once that left hand heals...okay?"

Touya felt tears roll down his face. "Okay…I promise…"

Sakura laughed. "And I'll be always listening and watching!"

Touya and Sakura played the last five notes in the song that marked the ending.

Touya could hear Sakura's laughter as she clapped her hands "We did it!" She remarked.

Another pair of hands started clapping and Touya came out of his daze. Touya turned to see who it was.

It was Yukito clapping while holding flowers in his arms. "That was amazing with only your right hand, I would give you these flowers as an admiration gift…but these are for Sakura…"

Touya stood up, "Yah, I know…thanks…" Touya closed the lid of the concert piano.

"It's a shame that your left hand got hurt in that crash…" Yukito looked disappointingly. "It would have sounded more amazing if it were put together…"

Touya shook his head and grinned, he put his hand over his face. "No, it was beautiful…" Touya said with a shaky voice.

Yukito walked over and put the flowers on the piano. He put both hands on Touya's shoulders. "Hey, what happened that night wasn't your fault…I'm sure Sakura would hate to see you this sad…"

Touya wiped his eyes. He nodded. "I guess…"

Yukito looked at the music sheet. "River Flows In You?"

"Yeah, it was going to be a song I was going to play for Sakura for her birthday…she loved it a lot…"

"I see…" Yukito replied quietly.

Touya picked up his notes and the flowers and he placed them on Yukito's head. "Well? Come on…let's go pay our respects to Sakura…then we'll go to that store you've always had your eyes on and eat sweets…"

Yukito looked at Touya once more with a concerned face, but it slipped into a faint smile as he followed Touya out of the concert hall.

Touya opened the door for Yukito and as he was about to leave he looked at the piano once more. He saw a faint image a Sakura smiling and waving at him. Touya smiled.

_Sakura, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you…thank you…for everything…and for letting me play that last song…_

Touya left the room and the door slowly shut, and thus finished the final piece of Touya's heart.


End file.
